


True Self

by kugure



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Natsusa had known Ibuki since the blond guy was only a third grader in elementary school. So, he was pretty confident when he said that he knew Ibuki very well. But apparently, he was wrong.
Relationships: Hongou Kazutaka/Ueoka Ibuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	True Self

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/grettalks/status/1278674608216932352?s=19).

Natsusa had known Ibuki since the blond guy was only a third grader in elementary school. So, he was pretty confident when he said that he knew Ibuki very well. But apparently, he was wrong. 

Because recently, after Ibuki and Kazutaka made up to be exact, he noticed something about his  _ senpai _ . 

Natsusa knew that Ibuki was a naturally charming person, to the point where he was a natural heartbreaker because he made people fall for him without even meaning to. Effortlessly. He was all smiles, kind, reliable and mature. Even though sometimes he could be pretty childish. Natsusa was immune to his charm though—due to prolonged exposure—so his opinion was definitely unbiased. 

But then, Kazutaka was in the picture. Sure the redhead was already there since they were in high school, but Natsusa only noticed this recently. After they made up again over the dispute about university. 

Whenever Ibuki was in Kazutaka's presence and  _ only _ Kazutaka, it felt like Ibuki was a different person. 

Ibuki laughed harder and louder. Ibuki flailed. Ibuki looked nervous. He looked even more childish than Natsusa had ever seen. He lost his calm and wasn't very collected.  _ He blushed hard _ . 

How did Natsusa notice that, you asked?  _ He wasn't being a creep _ , thank you very much. It was just that whenever Kazutaka was around, Ibuki tended to ignore the presence of anybody else and made it easier to watch him from some distance. 

_ (Shut up, Sei. I'm not being a creep and I stand by it.)  _

Natsusa thought it was only one time occurence, but the more Kazutaka was around Ibuki, the more his hypothesis felt right. 

Like now. His Doushisha gang—Seiichirou, Ibuki, Yasunari, Yuu and himself—were going out and they bumped into Madoka, Kazutaka and Touma. Madoka greeted them cheerfully but Natsusa's eyes caught Ibuki who  _ beamed _ when he spotted Kazutaka and immediately made a beeline for him, forgetting that he was with friends. His body language was also  _ painful  _ to watch, as he leaned closer to Kazutaka's personal space. It was a wonder Kazutaka didn't shove him away. 

"Ah, adorable. Aren't they?" Madoka said as he walked next to Natsusa and followed his line of sight. The two groups had decided to walk to the nearest restaurant to have a meal together—despite Seiichirou's reluctance. Natsusa just had to make sure that Madoka didn't sit anywhere near Seiichirou later. Maybe he could have him sit near Touma. They seem like they would be friends, seeing from how quiet they both were. 

Natsusa raised his eyebrow at Madoka. "Adorable? Pathetic, you mean." Because Ibuki looked like he was trying so hard. 

But Madoka laughed his all-knowing laugh, made Natsusa look at him properly as the senior put his arm around Natsusa's shoulder. "You have to look closely. Not just Ibuki. At my brother too," he said, so Natsusa did as he was told. "I've known Kazutaka his whole life, and never, not even once, he ever smiled for me." 

And right on cue, after Ibuki said something, Kazutaka  _ did smile _ . And it was pretty wide as well. What a strange sight to see as Natsusa  _ never ever _ saw Kazutaka smiled.  _ Oh God. _

Madoka chuckled. "The two seem to be only showing their true self to each other. Adorable, isn't it?" 

Well. Now that Madoka mentioned it, it was  _ kind of _ adorable. But no way Natsusa would say that out loud. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
